kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
A Man of the Cloth
|quest_giver = Samopesh Inkeep (tip-off) Rovna Villager|enemies = Two tramps|suggested_level = |previous_quest = Awakening|image1 = A Man of the Cloth.png|skill_checks = Father Francis (optional) OR Tramp (optional)}}'A Man of the Cloth '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. ''In Samopesh, the Innkeeper tells Henry that a surviving villager from Rovna recently passed through, talking about how he was going to rebuild. Synopsis ''The hamlet of Rovna is deserted - that is, but for one sole farmer. The others were either killed by Sigismund's marauders or fled to Rattay. St James' Church is also abandoned, and until they have a spiritual shepherd to reassure them, the surviving villagers wont be returning. Objectives *Find the Skalitz priest. **Go to Rovna and report what happened. *Find Father Simon. **(Optional) Talk to the family of Father Simon´s housekeeper. ***Go to the cross. ****Look around the area. Simon could well be hiding somewhere nearby. *****Rescue Father Simon. ******Talk to Father Simon. ******Go to Rovna and report what happened. Walkthrough When Henry finds the surviving villager, he learns that the other inhabitants were either killed in the Attack on Skalitz, or fled to the safety of the refugee camp in Rattay. However, the villager tells Henry that if he can convince a priest to offer spiritual guidance in Rovna, the people would return home too. This is usually the Bishop's job, but finding a priest for a recently sacked village with only one inhabitant isn't high up on his priority list. Henry agrees to find a new priest for Rovna. The Skalitz priest, Father Francis, is the best choice, but he is living in Sasau. Go there and speak to him about returning to minister to his flock. Father Francis' Stats He's not too keen on the idea, as he would have no money until enough people returned and started tithing, and nowhere to live. However, he does admit that the people of Rovna were always very kind. You can bribe or convince him to return, then go and tell the villager the good news. He's very pleased, and gives you 250 as a reward. If you don't want or can't convince Father Francis to come back to Rovna, you'll need to find the previous priest, Father Simon (it will make things easier in ''In God's Hands''). Rumor has it that he was in love with his maidservant Mary, who suddenly died. Simon left the county soon after, and according to some, is living as a hermit in the forest. Mary's mother and father might know more. Travel to their farm north-east of Sasau. Her father hasn't seen Father Simon in some time, but her mother tells Henry that wreaths of comfrey flowers have been recently laid on a cross they had erected in Mary's memory. Travel west of Skalitz and follow the path until you find Mary's cross. Study it and confirm that a new wreath has been left there - Simon must be nearby. Now though, to find him. Head west until you reach a small creek. Comfrey is growing along the bank, so follow it north until you find a camp, where two Tramps (survivors from Rovna by the sounds of it) have Simon tied up. Either attack them outright, antagonize them so they attack you, or convince them to let Simon go. Tramp's Stats Once the tramps are dispatched, speak to Father Simon. Although he is at first adamant that he is a sinner, and unworthy to lead his flock, Henry is able to talk him around, and he agrees to take up the position in Rovna. Go back to the villager and tell him that Father Simon is coming to help rebuild, much to his delight. He will give you 250 to thank you for your help. Notes *''It's unclear what long term ramifications, if any, come from picking one priest over the other. '' *''It doesn't appear as though Father Francis leaves Sasau, but Father Simon will take up residence at the small cottage near the St James church.'' *''Even if you convince the tramps to leave, Simon's dialogue indicates they are still nearby. Talk to him straight away'' and he'll be relieved that they're gone. Category:Side Quests Category:Main Quests